


Alternate Ending - The Unnatural

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home run!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending - The Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Gossamer; originally published April 27, 1999. Apologies for any changes of POV/tense/issues, as I was but a youthful porn aficionado.
> 
> This one, of course, goes out to my AFML homies, especially Natalie, who gave me this idea, and Jolene for telling me where they should do it and getting my ass in gear on finishing it. She's so good at those sorta things.

"So, um, I get this message marked urgent on my answering service from a Fox Mantle telling me to come down to the park, for a very special, very early or very late birthday present." She leaned against the metal fencing pole, flicking her eyes up and down his body with a soft smile. "But Mulder, I don't see any nicely wrapped presents lying around, so, what gives?"

Mulder smiled back. "You've never hit a baseball, have you, Scully?"

Scully scoffed at the remark, her face reflecting her less-than-excited poise. "No, I guess I have, uh, found more necessary things to do with my time than slap a piece of horsehide with a stick."

Mulder looked at her with a small, invitational smile. "Get over here, Scully."

Scully was apprehensive at first, faltering in her walk towards him. She stood beside home base and was surprised as she felt his warm arms wrap tentatively around her, his hand holding the bat. She felt herself sucking in, pushing lightly up against him. The soft scent of his cologne permeated her senses.

Breathe.

"Is this my birthday present, Mulder? You shouldn't have."

He tightened his arms around her, the insides of his elbows pressing under her ribcage, along her sides. "This ain't cheap, I'm paying this kid ten bucks an hour to shag balls."

Scully tried to smile, looking over at the little blond boy who smiled back.

Mulder's breath against the back of her neck brought her back to home base. "Hey, it's not a bad piece of ash, huh?"

Scully looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised, mouth slightly agape.

Did he say...

"The bat. I'm talking about the bat..."

Scully's heart left her throat in a slow settling and turned back to the plate.

She placed her hands on the bat.

"Now don't strangle it, you just wanna shake hands with it...'Hello Mr. Bat, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.' 'Oh, no, no, Miss Scully, the pleasure is all mine.'"

Scully laughed softly, in spite of herself. She couldn't help but feel like she was getting introduced to something else of his...something she felt pressing up against her. Naughty Scully. "What?"

"Ok now we wanna...we wanna go hips before hands. Ok? And we wanna stride forward and turn. That's all we're thinkin' about." He placed his hands tentatively on her upper hips, pulling her slightly against him, pushing her hips to the right.

"So we go hips, before hands. All right?" His breath against her neck and ear.

Scully gulped. "Yes."

Mulder pressed his hands firmly against her, his fingers gently pushing against her pants, feeling the bones of her hips. It was more of a caress than an instruction.

"One more time, hips before hands. Right?"

"Yeah." She looked ahead, feeling the warmth of his hands, his fingertips inches from somewhere they'd never been before. She felt a warm rush up her body.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, smiling.

"Hips before hands."

"Right. We're gonna wait on the pitch, we're gonna keep our eye on the ball."

"All right." Eye on the ball. Mind somewhere else.

"Then we're just gonna make contact. We're not gonna think."

Too late. "Yep."

"We're just gonna let it fly Scully, okay?"

"Mmm, hmm." Let it fly, Mulder.

"Ready?" He shifted himself slightly. She felt it now, hard. Against her back. There was a frenzied change of hand positions.

"I'm in the middle," Scully giggled, putting her hands between his. Wrapping her fingers around the wood of the bat, grabbing hold. She wondered whether watching her was doing anything for him.  
Mulder wiggled his hips, shaking her gently, like one of those big league hitters. But he was also nonchalantly grinding against her tailbone.

"All right, fire away, poor boy," Mulder called, moving slightly away from her ear, but returning quickly.

The ball came at them, and it tipped off the bat. The movement made Scully giggle, as Mulder's swing almost picked her up off the ground.

"Ooh! That's good..." he commented, pressing his face closer to her ear. He could smell her hair, the soft scent of soap and raspberry lotion. "All right, now what you may find as you're concentrating on that little ball..." WHAM. "...the rest of the world just fades away. All your everyday nagging concerns..." WHAM. They hit more balls, and Scully laughed as Mulder continued. "...the ticking of your biological clock. How you probably couldn't afford that nice, new suede coat on a G-Woman's salary. How you threw away a promising career in medicine to hunt aliens with a crackpot, albeit brilliant, partner, your obscenely overdue triple-x bill, getting into the heart of a global conspiracy." She turned her face slightly, with an admonishing look into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Scully, those last two are my problems, not yours." He leaned into her more, moving against her. She couldn't take it. She had to say something.

"Shut up Mulder, I'm playing baseball."

They hit baseballs in silence, one after another, each time Mulder swinging her with him, against him. She laughed, feeling the light tingle of sweat on her back so tightly pressed against his chest.

Mulder could feel her breathing against his arms, tightly wrapped around her body. He hoped that she couldn't feel him aroused against her; she hadn't said anything, but she wouldn't anyway. He couldn't help it. Grinding against her, touching her hips, spooning her up into him was something he had wanted to do for so long.

The boy was running out of balls to pitch. He put the last one in the carousel and watched them smack it high into the sky. He reached into his pocket, feeling the ten dollar bill that Mulder had given him, and looked at them expectantly.

"I think we're done," Mulder called. The boy nodded, and began running around to pick up those balls that he could find. Mulder had yet to let go of Scully. He held her in his arms at home base, closing his eyes. When he opened them, she was looking up at the stars.

He looked up as well. "It's so clear out tonight," he murmured, loosening his grip on the bat. It fell to the ground with a hollow thud. Scully jumped slightly, giggling.

"It's beautiful, Mulder," she answered. Mulder pressed his cheek against her head softly, his hands flat on her stomach. Feeling it move up and down with her calmed breathing.

She felt his hands spread out, ten fingers pushing lightly into her tummy. They lightly slid back together, spread, slid together again. Massaging her. Looking down into the field, poor boy had finished picking up most of the baseballs and was running off towards the corner of the fence.

"Did you pay him?"

"Hmmmm?" Spread.

"Did you pay him for shagging the balls."

"My god, Scully..."

Scully laughed outloud. "Mulder, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I paid him, and I paid him to leave, too." Slide together.

Scully raised her eyebrows, pulling away from his hands and turning around to look at him. "So that's it? My birthday present is ten minutes of hitting balls around?"

"Well, Scully, if you insist..."

"Would you stop with the damn innuendos!!" Scully giggled, putting her hands on her hips. "What is it with you and sex?"

"Well...I...you know me."

Scully sighed, smiling at him. He reached out an arm, pulling her into a big hug. His hands traced the lines of her back slowly, barely noticeable, feather light. Her fingers tensed on the back of his neck, her thoughts wildly racing from one end of her mind to another. Rational. Sexual. Emotional.

"Mulder..." her voice was muffled against his jersey.

"Mmm hmm?"

"That was a wonderful present."

Mulder smiled slightly, his hands resting on the lower part of her back. He knew what he wanted to say. It was a matter of saying it so that if he was rejected, he wouldn't get hurt.

"It doesn't have to end."

"Hmmmm?" She lifted her head, looking up into his eyes. He was staring down at her, his eyes intriguingly sharp.

"It doesn't have to end with that...I mean...we could..."

Scully bit her lip softly, feeling her heart rise.

"...we could go out for a drink, or pizza..."

Damn it, Damn it, Mulder thought. That was not the kind of present he was thinking. Where the hell did that come from?

Scully's eyes echoed a small air of disappointment. He could see it. He could feel it in his own sinking stomach.

"We could." She put her cheek against his chest. Strands of her silky, irresistibly-soapy-smelling hair fell at his chin.

The silence of the starry night consumed them for a moment. Scully heard his heart beating against her ear. It was slower than hers. The slowing rhythms of the two molded into one as she lay her body into his broad, warm chest, letting him support her. His hands roaming slowly over her shoulder blades, two fingers tracing her spine down to her waist. They rubbed in circles there, gently smoothing over her black coat. His other hand strayed to her hip, gently resting on top of it.

It remained there for a few minutes, as they breathed together in silence. Scully placed her hand on his, squeezing it, and gently pushed it lower.

Mulder let her push his hand down her hip, sliding his fingers to the middle of her ass. His thumb was around front, and rubbed up and down. He then moved his fingers, slowly, curling them slightly around the curve of it.

His light squeeze induced a small gasp, escaping Scully's lips with a breathy airiness. The touch of his fingers was electric. It set off a ping pong of impulses up her body as she turned her head, pressing her lips against his jersey, eyes closed. Held them there.

With a slow, upwards movement of her chin, her eyes met his; they were darts of desire, penetrating hers with a force that made her shiver.

She closed her eyes, escaping the intensity of his gaze. Felt the breath against her lips, then against her jaw as he pressed his lips against it, by her ear. His mouth traveled up her jawbone, lips moving as if he were speaking slowly. She exhaled softly, as he moved his hand around her, from the middle of her back to her side. Pulling her closer as his lips moved down the edge of her neck.

Scully tilted her head to the side, biting her lip gently as she felt him move. He nibbled at the tendons in her neck, making her whimper very softly. The sweet torture of her dreams coming to life.

Mulder heard her whimper, felt the vibrations against his lips. He couldn't tell if it was one of those I'm-going-to-cry whimpers or one of those I'm-so-happy whimpers. Maybe a combination of both. He kissed the hollow of her neck, moving up, over her chin. Her eyes closed, her lips parted as she felt him approach her mouth. He took her bottom lip in his teeth, biting gently, pulling a little.

She lifted her mouth to his, their lips meeting at last.

It was soft, gentle, loving. Scully hadn't ever felt lips so tender. They both pressed harder in unison, teeth lightly grazing, backing away. Mulder took control, his tongue tracing between her lips as she parted her teeth just enough to let him in. Her tongue met his, flicking over each other slowly, turning, gently prodding. The action made her hot, filling her mind as to where else she could appreciate this gesture.

She felt him inhale through his nose, and he made a small sound as he pulled her even closer. They were closer then than they had been playing ball. But now her breasts were pressed against his chest, Mulder's hardness against her hip.

The hand on her arm moved up to push her hair away from her face, past her ear. It lingered on her neck for a moment, fingers running through it, as his hand slowly slipped down her neck, over her shoulder. It rested on her upper chest, just above her left breast. His thumb traced the neckline of her coat, running over the soft skin exposed. She broke the kiss with a small breath, leaving her lips close to his.

They both opened their eyes at once, staring, never breaking the connection.

No sound. No rational thought. Just quicker pulses, soft breath, comforting heat. The lights in the park flickered and shut down. Darkness engulfed them.

Scully glanced over to the pitch-black field. She couldn't see a thing, except for the silhouette of Mulder's face. "Is somebody here?"

"No, no..." he said; she could tell he was smiling. "The lights automatically shut off at 11." His hand cupped her face, bringing her back to him. He lightly slid it down to her collarbone, rubbing gently. Then, in a movement that made her heart jump into her throat, he slid his fingers under her coat. Under her shirt. Under the small, silky strap of her bra.

"I..." Scully murmured, before her mouth was covered by his. She kissed him back, harder, speaking her intentions through the embrace of lips and tongue instead of through words. I want you, Mulder.

He pushed his hand down gently, slowly, hesitantly making its way under the fabric of her silken bra cup, finding her nipple pert against his palm. Feeling it was making him more excited, a heartening rush invading his senses. Moving his hand slowly, fingers tracing the sensitive side of the curve-her low whimper soft against his lips. Scully's fingers dug lightly into his neck, moving up and down from the short, erect hairs on the nape of his neck to the base. Their eyes adjusting to the darkness, tones of black, grey, and white visible.

Mulder kept his hand in place as she removed her hands, breaking the kiss.

She slowly untied the strap of fabric around her waist that had been keeping her coat closed. He watched her lift it over her shoulders, watched it fall gently down, covering home base. He couldn't tell the color of the tight t-shirt she was wearing; more than likely, black. Mulder pressed his hand up against her breast, cupping it, squeezing lightly. His other hand, which had been holding her ass for quite some time, reached her waistband, tugging her shirt up and sliding underneath it.

Scully laughed gently at the juxtaposition of Mulder's hands; one down the top of her shirt, one up the bottom. She leaned in to his ear. "Mulder, why don't you just take it off."

"That would be easier, wouldn't it," he replied, smiling, removing his hands. The loss of sensation was almost unbearable for her. "Why don't you do it."

She laughed softly, looking into his eyes, or at least, what she thought was his eyes in the darkness. She felt herself flush a bit, realizing that watching her do this was probably a turn on for him. It had been awhile since he'd seen her like this, and it was never in the manner that it was tonight.

Scully could feel his gaze as she took the end of the shirt in her hands, and began pulling it over her head. The fabric was still over her eyes when suddenly, Mulder grabbed her wrists, crossed over her head. "Mulder, what-"

Mulder kissed her hard, one hand holding her wrists while she felt the other travel down her side, up her back. Smoothing her hot skin. She began to kiss back when he pulled away, leaving her lips slightly open and eager for more.

His fingers had moved under her bra strap, and with a skillful flick of his thumb and forefinger, he unfastened it. It remained on, as her arms were suspended in the air by his powerful grip. Scully writhed slightly, a haughty smirk on her face.

"You know, you won't be able to get it off until you let me go."

"I'll work around it." Mulder held her tightly, and she couldn't place where he was going. Her sight was gone; it was time for her other senses to play part. She felt his mouth now, against the underside of her breast. He was making his way under her bra, using his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him lick her skin, several quick darts of his tongue.

He tasted salt, remnants of talc-she used baby powder. He nibbled and tasted at his leisure, first one breast, than the other. First the underside, then around the top, his tongue swirling around her nipples with a fervor she'd never experienced. An uncontrollable fervor.

He had to hold her tight as she writhed against him, enjoying it with soft, low moans, but desiring desperately to be free, to take part in this act, to reciprocate. Her chest heaved lightly as she took a sharp breath. He loved to tease with his teeth.

"Mulder..." she exhaled, her head tilted back, eyes closed in her world of darkness.

He planted kisses down the middle of her stomach, then licked a long line up between her breasts. She gasped at the sensitivity, and felt the chill of a breeze rushing against her damp skin. He gently lifted her shirt off her head, letting her wrists fall. She blinked several times, trying to capture her regained view of him as quickly as possible.

She felt her bra slipping down her arms, and he pushed the straps the rest of the way down. It fell to the ground and left her exposed.

Mulder looked down slowly, the darkness barely disguising her nakedness. He wanted to touch, feel, taste. But not yet. He instead pulled her to him, an arm around her waist. His lips met her ear.

"Scully...are you okay with this?"

His urgency materialized through his whispers.

Scully closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of him for a moment. He could feel her breath against his neck.

"I need you."

Her barely audible murmur rang in his ears, a whisper of wind.

His lips met hers again, a kiss to search her soul, to find the some of the answers he'd been seeking all these years. Her small mouth pressed against his, encouraging him to continue.

Like she always did.

Mulder kissed her neck gently, moving his hands from her waist top her breasts, slowly cupping them, molding them. She exhaled softly, her fingers moving to the bottom of his jersey, unbuttoning the lowest button. Then the second. Trying to accomplish this task was difficult as Mulder played with her nipples, pinching lightly, making her gasp. Scully's hands moved up, unbuttoning all of the buttons. Finding a very inconvenient mock turtleneck underneath.

"Hmmmm..." she murmured, in part because of this obstacle, and in part because of his incredible hands driving away all sanity.

Mulder stepped away, and she pulled down his jersey shoulders, pushing the shirt off. He pulled his turtleneck over his head and tossed it in a pile on the ground. Her eyes could barely make out the  
shadows that played over the fine lines of his muscles.

She leaned toward him, and he graciously accepted, pulling her once again skin tight against him. It was flesh against flesh now; a tingling of anticipation settling in the places where they connected.

  
It felt good, warm, right. His strong hands moving up and down her bare back, lingering just above her waist, fingers slipping under her waistband in fleeting moments of excitement. He felt the edge of  
her panties and his body rose about ten notches on the arousal scale.

  
Scully's fingers were running over his shoulder blades, up his neck, into his hair. They were exploring newfound territory with their hands, looking into each others eyes for any reflection of amusement or pleasure.

  
His hands slipped over to her hips, running circles over the front of them slowly with his fingers. Moving them lower. And lower. Her eyes closed and a tiny gasp escaped her throat when he put one hand tentatively over her, slipping his fingers slowly between her legs. Cupping her, feeling her warmth for him. He pressed his fingers lightly up against her, kissing her ear, her hair.

  
Mulder pushed his fingers a little more, moving them back and forth slowly, feeling her through her pants and panties. He hit a sensitive point; he felt her shiver as he held her around her waist, heard her moan his name softly.

  
"Mulder...I...stop for a minute."

  
He stopped automatically, leaving his fingers there but stopping the movement. "What's wrong, what did I do?"

  
Scully kissed him softly, spoke against his lips. "Kiss me."

He kissed her back, enjoying once again the warm touch of her soft lips against his. It was sweet surrender. Her hands moved down his bare chest, fingernails tracing invisible lines down his stomach. She could get used to this.

  
She reached his waist and traced a finger lightly along the edge of his waistband. Mulder stiffened, then relaxed, with a deep breath, breaking the kiss. They held their lips slightly apart, heat and energy  
dispersing between them. She slid her finger lightly underneath the fabric, running it slowly back and forth against his skin. She liked to feel his muscles, how hot he was, the little drops of sweat forming  
on his body. And hearing him in such a vulnerable position was something she'd always wanted. Badly.

  
Scully unbuttoned his jeans, taking the zipper down in one clean sweep of her fingers. She moved her hand slowly down more, underneath his jockeys, feeling taut muscle and hair. Her palm flattened, reaching him.

  
He was very hard and very hot. Her eyes were open; she was watching his face as their lips continued their assault on each other.

  
Fingers gently curled around him, she felt him breathe in sharply against her lips. Mulder his lips to her neck and bit gently as she tightened her grip against him. Moving her hand slowly over the smooth  
curve of the head of his cock, tightening and releasing with a rhythm that was making him moan low in his throat. She could feel the vibrations against her neck.

  
"Scully..." he panted softly, grabbing her ass, kneading it and pressing his fingers in between her legs.

She lifted her head, gasping as he moved his fingers upwards. Scully countered with a hard squeeze and a light tug on his burning hot flesh. Mulder grit his teeth and rubbed his fingers back and forth, feeling her warmth against them, feeling the flesh beneath.

  
"God, Mulder, take it off...please..."

  
"OH, I see how you are. You're allowed to tease, but I can't."

  
"I don't want anymore teasing." Scully grabbed his chin, raising his face to meet her eyes. "I want you to..."

  
She faltered, the command fading off as her brief moment of boldness waned.

  
"What do you want." Mulder watched her face as she lowered her eyes, biting her lip. "Scully, what do you want..." He kissed her roughly, his desires reflecting in the movement of his lips and tongue. He heard her inhale through her nose as they kissed; she fought back with her mouth, seeking an understanding.

  
Scully tugged at the sides of his jeans, pushing them down with some effort. They were tight. She needed them off. He sucked on her ear and neck as he kicked off his shoes; he didn't want to lose contact with her sweet skin. He stepped out of his jeans, a rush of air reaching his erection through the cloth.

She began working at her pants, but he grabbed her hands and pushed them away. Mulder got on his knees and quickly undid the button, unzipped her pants. They fell lightly to the ground, and she held his damp shoulder as she stepped out of them. And there was Scully, in white cotton bikini briefs,  
standing before him.

He pressed his mouth below her belly button, taking in the smell of her sweat and arousal, moving his hands down her buttocks and her thighs. He moved his lips and tongue against her smooth skin, felt her body lean into him as he moved his mouth along her hips, across, to the other hip. His lightly ruffled hair danced across her stomach.

Scully could feel the blood rushing down her body, felt herself become more aroused. It was something she hadn't felt for years. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she breathed in through parted teeth. As his mouth moved up along the curve of her stomach, his hand slowly moved down the front of her panties, curving up under her, fingers seeking an ultimate destination. They found the little hard bundle of nerves and lightly flicked across it. Mouth on the curve of her waist, inducing a Scully whimper. Mulder's fingers ran back and forth across her wet flesh, circling around her clitoris and moving back down quickly. He felt her tense up each time he came close to it. Mouth on her breastbone now, at the delicate undersides of her breasts.

Scully moaned a little more as she felt him take another circle around her clit, and then work down, a finger entering her gently as the thumb took over the movements. Back and forth. Up and down. Another finger pushed its way in and she tensed her muscles against them as they moved in and out. He had big fingers, she thought, her mind barely able to grasp any concept except the desire to fuck him.

His tongue teased her nipples lightly, rubbing against the crinkled skin. He let his fingers slip out, slip through the slick folds. He traced them up her abdomen, up her side. His mouth was on her upper chest and the front of her neck.

"You want to take these off," he murmured against the slightly strained tendon of her neck, plucking her panties gently against her hip.

"Mmmm hmmm."

She curved her fingers around the hips of her panties and pulled them down, bending at the back, as he ran his hand against the curve of her spine. She rose back up, stepping out of them. He looked down over the shadows of her naked body, pushing down his jockeys. Scully laughed gently, watching him kick them off across the kitty litter of the baseball-soon-to-be fuck field. She saw his erection in the darkness, feeling the fire between her thighs burn. They stood, close, looking at each other, not touching. It may have been an awkward moment. Their eyes met in the darkness.

"Scully..." Mulder whispered, with a soft laugh interrupting his speech.

"Scully, I've wanted to do this for a really long time." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked sheepish. You're fucking beautiful."

She laughed, eyebrows raised, eyes shifting down. "Mulder...I've always wanted to see the truth..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind..." she murmured, looking back up into his eyes. His expression had turned serious, and she felt the smile fading from her face. He kissed her, moving closer to her. She felt his erection against her stomach.

"Lay down," he whispered tentatively. Scully did as he said; her coat was between her back and the ground, but she could feel home base against her shoulder blades. She felt herself blush as she slightly spread her legs. She knew that he could probably tell how aroused she was, but then, his was quite obvious too.

He got to the ground, on one knee. Mulder hovered over her, his hand running over her body. She lifted her head to kiss him, and he lowered his mouth against hers. It was soft, sweet. He hand rested on her thigh, squeezing gently. He put his mouth against her ear.

"Tell me when," he breathed. She felt herself stiffen, and then a rush of excitement pulsated through her body. Mulder. Inside her. Now.

"Now," she breathed back, feeling the excitement hit her core. He moved his hand down, positioning himself. With a light push, she felt him enter slowly.

They gasped in unison, as if choreographed, and he pressed himself into her, hips meeting the insides of her thighs.

Hot. Hard. Full.

Tight...Wet...Smooth...

His face met hers, feeling her breath hot against his cheek. Bodies pressed tightly together, the sweat already sticky and warm. Her arms went up around his neck, pushing his neck down so that he would kiss her again. She loved his lips.

Scully was eager, open. Mulder kissed her like he never had before, his tongue dancing with hers, lips moving hard against each other. He could feel her tensing against his cock, her hips lightly rising towards him.

He pulled out slowly, his elbows grinding against the coat and ground as his hands went to her hair. And he pushed himself back inside her even more slowly.

It made Scully's toes curl, her chest rise. She hummed lightly against his mouth, a soft release of what had begun as a moan. Mulder was the first to break the kiss, looking down at her closed eyes and slight expression of pleasure. With this he began his steady rhythm of pushing in and out of her body.

She felt every motion to the inch, the hollow emptiness followed by complete fullness. Her hips moved with him, down when he pulled out, up when he went back. The feeling was incredible. Because it was Mulder.

She breathed out heavily, gasping for another breath.

Mulder sped up slightly, watching her reaction. She bit her lip and murmured something incomprehensible. He watched her the whole time, occasionally throwing in a hard thrust to make her whimper gently.

She lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his hips, feet tightly crossed over each other. She felt his thrusts get deeper, harder, faster, as her hand ran across his cheek. He was gritting his teeth.

Mulder panted as he progressed to full speed. The only sound he could hear was her raspy breath and soft whimper at each collision of their hips. It turned him on even more, made him speed up, made him want to fuck her harder.

He was pushing her across the ground, slowly, surely. Scully could feel the grainy ground of the field against her back, through her coat.

"Oh my god...oh my god...Mulder..." she breathed, over and over. Her back didn't hurt...the adrenaline running through her veins was enough to kill the pain of a horse.

Groaning, he pumped harder, trying not to break her in half, but finding it hard to control himself when she was breathing words like that. A drop of sweat dripped from his hairline onto her neck.

Scully buried her fingernails into his back, clinging to Mulder. He kissed her hard, animal passion teeming from his sweaty body. He pushed back her sweaty tendrils of hair with a few fingers. They felt good against her temples. His other hand reached down between them and played with her clit, gently rolling it between two digits.

This induced a mild cry from Scully, forgetting all location at this point. They were the only two on this baseball field. In this city. In the world.

"Scully..." he moaned into her mouth. He felt the build up of sexual explosion deep inside him, and broke off the kiss, his face slightly contorted as he tried to hold it off.

"Mulder I...Mulder...I..." Scully whispered like a broken record, panting. She felt a shot of energy rooted at her clit travel through her body, a head rush of pleasure.

He could feel her quivering inside, and it set him off as well. He closed his eyes and came, hard, while Scully tried desperately to catch her breath. She tilted her head back, her legs rubbing up and down his hips.

And he slowed, not stopping just yet, enjoying the feeling of her for a few self-indulgent strokes.

"Yeah..." he murmured, burying his face in her neck, her hair.

The added weight of his body on hers was comforting. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, a tiny tear slipping down her cheek. Was it shock? Happiness? Exhaustion?

All of the above, she thought.

Mulder looked up at her, saw the tear, and kissed it softly. She smiled tenderly as he laid his head on her upper chest. He could hear her tiny heart beat a mile a minute, feel her chest rising as she took a long, labored breath.

Scully stroked his hair, her chin resting on his head.

The stars twinkled down upon them from the sky, the light of the moon casting dimly lit shadows across their intertwined bodies. A cooling breeze, the sound of a far-off train in the distance. All would be a memory in Scully's mind of the night she learned to play baseball.


End file.
